dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Janine Chang
Perfil thumb|260px|Janine Chang *'Nombre:' 張鈞甯 (张钧宁) / Chang Chun Ning (Zhang Jun Ning) *'Nombre en inglés:' Janine Chang *'También conocida como:' Ning Chang, Gining Chang *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Alemania *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 49kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Agencia:' Mountain Top Biografía Janine Chang nació en Alemania cuando ella tenia cuatro años sus padres decidieron regresar a Taiwan. Se crió en el Distrito Daya en Taichung donde su abuelo era el alcalde de la ciudad en ese entonces. Su padre es profesor en el departamento de sociología de la Universidad Nacional de Taiwán. Su madre es escritora de literatura infantil, también es docente en la Universidad Nacional de Artes de Taiwan en los departamentos de Ficción, Apreciación y Creación, y Literatura Infantil. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando ella cursaba el cuarto grado de primaria. Fue descubierta accidentalmente, un día, en la calle acepto la invitación de completar un cuestionario, por unos estudiantes. No esperaba que unos meses más tarde, esos estudiantes se convertirían en asistentes de agentes de artistas, ellos la llenaron de aliento y de este modo, entro en el mundo del espectáculo. Comenzó haciendo vídeos musicales y publicidad, en 2003 hizo su debut con un papel secundario el drama Love Train. En 2006 atrajo mucha atención al protagonizar el drama medico The Hospital. Dramas *Detective Chinatown (iQiyi, 2020) *Ruyi's Royal Love in the Palace (Dragon TV/Jiangsu TV, 2018) *Here to Heart (Hunan TV, 2018) *Tribes and Empires: Storm of Prophecy (QQLive/iQiyi, 2017-2018) *Growling Tiger, Roaring Dragon (Youku, 2017-2018) *The Advisors Alliance (Jiangsu TV/Anhui TV, 2017) *Jade (HBTV, 2017) *Midnight Foodstore (BTV, 2017) *Seven Friends (CTV, 2015) *The Four (Hunan TV, 2015) *The Empress of China (Hunan TV, 2014) *You Light Up My Star (FTV, 2014) *Our Year (CTV, 2013) Cameo *Zui Mei De Shi Guang (Hunan TV, 2013) *Le Jun Kai (2013) *Hui Jia (JZTV, 2012) *Tong Hua Er Fen Zhi Yi (Hunan TV, 2012) *Happy Michelin Kitchen (CTV/Anhui TV, 2012) *Zhen Xin Qing An Liang Ci Ling (CTS, 2011) *Sunny Happiness (CTV, 2011) *Tian Ya Zhi Nu (2010) *Black & White (PTS, 2009) *Honey and Clover (CTS, 2008) *Wayward Kenting (PTS, 2007) *The Hospital (CTV, 2006) *Banquet (赴宴) (PTS, 2003) *Love Train (TTV, 2003) *Meteor Garden II (CTS, 2002) Cameo Temas para Dramas *''Xing Yun Cao De Zhu Fu'' tema para Honey and Clover (2008) Películas *Girls 2 (2018) *The Bombing (2018) *Black & White 2 (2014) *One Minute More (2014) *Dare to Love (2013) *Of Love and Rain (2012) *Tokyo Newcomer (2012) *Black & White (2012) *Please Listen (2012) *Racer Legend (2011) *Zoom Hunting (2010) *The Wingless Swallow (2009) *Murderer (2009) *Tea Fight (2008) *What on Earth Have I Done Wrong?! (2007) *The Song of Spirits (2006) *Silk (2006) *The Strait Story (2005) *Holiday Dreaming (2004) Anuncios *'2013:' Kose Junkisei *'2013:' Kao Corporation *'2012:' Canon EOS M *'2012:' MIACare *'2011:' Edwin Something Jeans *'2011:' Canon PIXMA MG Series *'2011:' Extra Xylitol *'2011:' Chef Hoka *'2011:' Repetto *'2010:' Langsha Chocolate *'2010:' Quaker Rose *'2010:' Coca-Cola *'2010:' Volvo S80 *'2009:' Panasonic *'2009:' Volvo S40 *'2007~2008:' Neutrogena *'2007:' Avene *'2006:' Jaguar X-Type *'2005:' Acer *'2005:' AVON *'2004:' Chinatrust *'2004:' Rejoice Vídeos Musicales *Chris Wang - Dou Gei Nai (2013) *Yoga Lin - Shi Huang (2012) *Yoga Lin - Lang Fei (2012) *Deserts Chang - Liang Zhe (2012) *Show Luo - Anonymous Sadness (2012) *COLOR - Ku Chu Lai (2009) *T.G.U.S - Gen Zhe Xin De Zhi Hui (2008) *T.G.U.S - I Believe In (2008) *Shin - Wo Hen Ni (我恨你) (2007) *Power Station - Wo Da Ying Ni (2006) *Shadya Lan - Ceng Jing Tai Nian Qing (2006) *Mayday - Ya Guan (2005) *A Do (阿杜) - Xia Xue (2005) *Shawn (永邦) - Ye Bai He Ye You Chun Tian (2005) *Wanfang - Ye Zhao Liang Le Ye (夜照亮了夜) (2005) *Wallace Chung - Lui Xiang Ba Li (2004) *Roy Qiu - Remember (2004) *Dave Wang - Bu Gu Dan (2004) *Michelle Pan - Jiu Qing Ren (2003) *Jay Chou - Hui Dao Guo Qu (2002) *Jacky Cheung - Ka Fei (2002) *Francesca Kao - Wo Xue Bu Hui (2002) *Z-Chen (张智成) - Wan Mei (2002) *Stella Zhang - Wa Shang De Wu Dao (瓦上的舞蹈) (2002) Curiosidades *'Educación:' National Taipei University (Licenciatura en Derecho), National Central University (Instituto Profesional de Derecho) *'Aficiones:' Fotografía, colecionar cámaras fotográficas, tarjetas postales *'Especialidades:' Natación, baloncesto *'Idiomas:' Mandarín, Taiwanés (Hokkien), Inglés y Alemán *Desde su entrada en la industria del entretenimiento, ha tenido el papel de enemiga con muchos conocidos y establecidos actores, tales como Lan Cheng Long en "Banquet", Eguchi Yosuke en "Silk", y Jerry Yan en "The Hospital". * Janine Chang fué novia de Mark Chao antes que éste se casara con la actriz china Gao Yuan Yuan Enlaces *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Wikipedia China *Weibo Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Janine Chang1.jpg Janine Chang2.jpg Janine Chang3.jpg Janine Chang4.jpg Janine Chang5.jpg Janine Chang13.jpg Janine Chang14.jpg Janine Chang6.jpg Categoría:Mountain Top Categoría:CActriz Categoría:CCantante Categoría:TWActriz Categoría:TWCantante